Communications such as emails and/or instant messages may be sent to recipients that are unable to receive them in a reasonable amount of time. These recipients may be busy, on vacation, or no longer with an organization through which the communication is sent. Often times users may have to send their communications to other recipients if the originally intended recipient does not receive the communication in a reasonable amount of time. As such, time may be wasted if users are unable to have knowledge about the availability of recipients.